Fubuki's unlucky today
by Zachura
Summary: What happens to Fubukis cat, and who is this undead man which wants to speak to him? R&R please?
1. Chapter 1

I just decided to take a minimal break from the **Does revenge lift the burden or make it heavier? **I was so bored with it, and couldn't make myself write another sentence. So in apologies to all of you who're waiting for a new chapter, I made this new humour story, not sure if it's really funny, but that's for you to decide, ne?

I hope there's no sad faces here?

Remember this might be a good thing, in stead of a ton of sucky chapters you will get a finished and way better story when I decide to finish the revenge.

So yah.

This story is a lot about Fubuki though, as he's my favourite character

Fubuki: I pray to the gods that she'll change her mind and I'll report you to Aka no ou Zachura!

Disclaimer: Hmmm, I guess I don't own SDK theoretically, but psychically I own every inch of the manga, haha. And physically I could beat both Fubuki and Kyo, . Weeeel I guess I don't ne?

A day in the Mibu clan is usually nothing interesting, but this day was absolutely not boring. Guess why?

No, it's not because Hishigi's running around in his undies. With a couple of dogs running after. And an upset Shinrei trying to catch the dogs following Hishigi which is running in his undies.

The story starts here:

Fubuki had long been secretly worried about his little black cat, it wouldn't eat, not go out, not cuddle with Fubukis hair or bite Hishigis finger.

It just lay on Fubukis bed, all dead like, but not quite dead.

The cats' stomach had also grown; it was now a big, big, BIG ball on the cats' stomach. It was like the cat had eaten a whole tomato without chewing it.

But Fubuki, as the proud elder he was didn't want to ask anyone for help, and he didn't think anyone knew more than he did anyway. That would just be SO wrong, in Fubukis head of course.

He walked in circles in his room, trying to figure out what had happened to his cat and why his stomach was sooo big.

He read medical books, cat books even Shinreis dirty magazines which he had taken from Shinrei, as punishment for something he no longer could remember; maybe it had been because he had the magazines in the first place?

Ah, this wasn't helping his dear cat at all.

But as much as he hated it, Fubuki sat down in front of the computer to surf the internet.

After two whole hours Fubuki gave up, the screen was and would be blank, and he couldn't understand why. He had turned on the computer, but still the screen stayed blank.

"Damnit. What shall I do next then, cat-san?" he asked the cat on the bed, which didn't respond to his question.

Suddenly there was a knock on the door and Hishigi came in, with a huge hole in his undies. He was quite red in his face and he held his hands protective in front of the hole.

"Speak your case and leave." Said Fubuki impatiently and waved his hand, his eyes not leaving the poor cat.

"Well, there's an undead man out in the courtyard, he wants to speak to you." Said Hishigi and bowed. Fubuki moved his gaze from the cat and settled on Hishigis red face.

"Tell him to wait, I'm busy right now." Fubuki said. Hishigi raised a brow and looked around the room; he threw a worried glance at Fubuki, but accepted the reason.

"The man, he says he can't wait forever. He says he's got a ticket to heaven. And the train leaves today." Before the words had even left Hishigis lips, Fubuki was hovering over him like an elephant over a mouse, and Hishigi tried to seek the exit. To no use ofcourse, Fubuki had him trapped in a corner and his golden eyes glared daggers at the poor Hishigi.

"Oh, if he has a time limit I guess I should go talk to him." Fubuki said in a singsong voice and acted all happy like, but Hishigi which now stalked after Fubuki down the stairs of Mibu castle knew better. Fubuki was at the brick of exploding, he wanted to kill, to tear and rip the flesh of this undying mans body.

And quite right…

_What part of him shall I burn inside out first? Who is this man anyway? Daring to interrupt my musing on the internet? I shall make him go to hell instead of heaven, like a bloody pulp, looking like a smashed tomato. _

Fubuki thought evilly and grinned cruelly, but as he saw the man standing by the large fountain in the middle of the wide open space, which they called Mibu park, his thoughts changed.

He fell to his knees in pure surprise and his mind strived to keep his sanity at bay. Was he really seeing this? Was this for f real?

This seemed to becoming more and more of Fubukis unlucky day…


	2. best friend EVER

This story got a REEEEaly slow start, this is just a short chapter mind you, but I guess I had to explain who the undead man was, but what I really meant was living dead. hehe sorry for the flop.

Fubuki is kind of OC in this chapter, I could never had imagined him like this in the manga, AT ALL. So enjoy

ZZZZZZZZZZZZ

Cause there, by the Mibu fountain stood a man who should have been dead a long time ago. Fubuki had to use all of his strength to stand up again.

Hishigi had been about to go and help him, but one fierce glare from Fubuki held him in his place.

"What are YOU doing here, you're dead." Fubukis voice shook, he fought hard to keep it steady, but to no use. This frightening man made sure he was unable to keep calm.

"Yes I am SO dead, can't you see how dead I am? I'm as dead as a sliced potato fried in fat, which becomes something called French fries, something from the future." The man mocked and smiled wholeheartedly at Fubuki.

Fubuki on the other hand was "this" long from exploding and become a million peaces in the sky. He kept his anger at bay though, to Hishigis sorrow, who really would have liked to see what Fubuki would've looked like in a million peaces. And how many of those peaces would have been only hair. Over half of the peaces, Hishigi thought theoretically.

"No Fubuki, I'm truly sorry, I'm not as dead as I may look." The man said and nodded his head in agreement with himself.

"But I killed you!" Fubuki screamed hysterically and once again fell to his knees.

"I killed you, and saw you die. I killed…my only friend." Fubuki couldn't meet the mans eyes.

Suddenly a lightning flared the sky, a thunder echoed right after, and just a few seconds pasted before the rain came rushing down from a grey and lifeless sky.

"Stop whining, you're a grown man. You knew no better than blowing me up in the air." The man said and smiled.

"But you are action man, I thought you could do anything, even free yourself from one kilo dynamite." Fubuki paused, "You proved me wrong."

Hishigi watched the scene in silence, he didn't know what to think oddest, that Fubuki actually could show emotion, or that he had a doll as his best mate and had blown him up with dynamite.

"But to discuss my death with you was not my intention by getting here. I'm here to help you with your dear cat, which seems to have taken my place on your shoulder." Fubuki looked dumbfounded at the doll, his hair flattening more and more each second, heavy with rain. Hishigi stared amazed at the elder; with his hair down he looked so much younger and more handsome. Hishigi wondered if he would have enough courage to tell Fubuki that.

"My cat you say? Okay, step into my office." Fubuki said and picked up the action doll.


End file.
